wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Attlantic
The coding is a free template from Heliosanctus's wiki! Any help in coding would be greatly appreciated!! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | bpdstanley |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | turquoise |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | 'Into the Ocean' by Blue October |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFP or INFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 in human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | male |- |'Orientation' |panromantic ace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | seawing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | caiman |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | swimming, flying, reading, art, being with friends, making jokes, sleeping |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | bugs, being cold, being alone for too long, deadlines, work |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | all normal seawing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "eh, i'm too lazy to do anythin about it. maybe it'll fix itself" |} |} Atlantic is bpdstanley's dragonsona! It's less of what he really looks like and more like how he wants to look. Atlantic is a SeaWing of average build with bright sea green scales and a pale yellow-green underbelly. His glowing scales have a yellow tint. His wing membranes are teal and has dark green horns and claws. His front claws are short and dull from being picked at. His front talon scales are also slightly discolored from this. Atlantic's feet curve somewhat inward due to a minor spine deformity (scoliosis). Sometimes if headed to formal events, he will wear a jade pendant on a silver chain or a simple silver bracelet. Atlantic comes off as laid back and relaxed to others, and is often seen as weird. He enjoys making jokes and snarky comebacks, much to the amusement (or disdain) of others. He has low self worth and is known to make self deprecating comments, often hidden as jokes or with a smile. He is also quick to anger, but is rarely vocal about it. He is known to have regular bouts of depression but he does not like to make it known to others. He is rather lethargic and quiet but when he shows an interest in something, he will focus on it and talk about it a lot. He has a rather short temper and will snap at others for minor offenses such as being too loud. Atlantic likes to fidget and make weird noises simply because he finds it enjoyable. He also has anxiety, especially when too close to other dragons he does not know or trust. He is considered to be smart by many although he doesn't think he is, at least not in the traditional sense of the word. He knows extensive random trivia, especially about wildlife, and likes to show it off. insert text here Caiman Atlantic and Caiman are best friends and have known eachother since they were dragonets. Atlantic often followed their lead when they were younger but is somewhat more independent now. Atlantic loves making terrible puns near them, much to their dismay. He also enjoys spending time and talking with them when they both have the chance. Wolfstrike Atlantic and Wolfstrike are relatively new friends and aren't extremely close but enjoy eachother's company nonetheless. He likes laughing over dumb memes and silly jokes with her and shares her dark humor. Nightslayer Atlantic doesn't know her very well but he can easily relate to most of Nightslayer's interests and fears. He thinks of her as someone he can simply laze about with in the same room while they both play on their phones in relative silence. Ocelot Atlantic shares Ocelot's love of animals (and dislike of insects). Sometimes he finds her very talkative nature to be draining but when the topic is something he's passionate about, he'll infodump all about it! Otherwise, Atlantic doesn't know her very well. * His original name was Cape but was changed. * He's never been in a relationship before and isn't very sure how romantic feelings feel, but he considers himself pan with a slight preference towards nonbinary and girl dragons. * He does find most insects interesting and sometimes will pick them up and look at them, but not if they're big or capable of harming him! He just doesn't want them in his living spaces. * He was diagnosed with ADHD and anxiety when he was little. He suspects he has autism as well but is scared to get an official diagnosis. * He hates loud noises, especially if he can't get away from them or silence them somehow. * He has a bad memory and often forgets to do things like homework. * He is a trans guy! He takes pride in it sometimes but is mostly insecure about it. He's only out to his closest friends. * He gets frequents headaches, which runs in his family much to his dismay. * He trips over his own two talons frequently because of their inward slant. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:LGBT+